1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combined screwdriver and boring tool and screw for both preforming a hole for threading the screw therein and screwing the screw into the preformed hole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various modifications of screwdrivers have been suggested in the past since the ordinary types of screwdrivers cause screw heads to become burred and galled during use making them difficult to insert and remove. Some suggested devices are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Re. 6,730; 74,490; 1,260,154; 1,797,390; 1,908,081; 2,793,861; 2,800,829; 3,175,593; and 619,416.
These prior art devices have been generally unsuccessful for a variety of reasons. Either they are expensive to manufacture or inefficient in use. There is a need for a combined screwdriver and boring tool and apparatus which quickly and efficiently preforms a hole, holds a screw and screws the screw into the preformed hole.